fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
GSOA
Pastel Red Pastel Orange Pastel Yellow Pastel Green Pastel Blue Pastel Pink |fan_club= Prism }} GSOA (G'irl'S O'f '''A'nother World) is a Jpop group formed by Wonder World. The group was a project first created in 2016 during the fusion between two Japanese and Korean entertainment agencies. The group is composed of 7 members: 4 Japanese members and 3 Korean members. Formation GSOA was a project created by the two CEOs of Wonder Music and Korea Music World after the two agencies fusioned and created Wonder World Entertainment. The agency wanted to create a group that was one of a kind and wanted a ground breaking concept. The agency started scouting different girls from Japan and brought the trainees in Korea to the agency who is now residing in Japan. The two CEOs Sana Kasai and Moon Hyeonhee wanted their groups to have both Japanese and Korean trainees in their groups and create a one of a kind group. After the group concept was made, the agency wanted to create a 7 member group and started choosing between the different trainees. The final 7 were Miki, Sara, Euna, Reina, Hyejin, Nao and Yeseul. The 7 of them trained more and finally debuted with the song Moon Dance and GSOA quickly became popular and were even more noticed due to the fact that they came from a small agency. Unit Concept GSOA's concept is about seven girls from another world. All of them represent a color of the rainbow and a moon phase, they also have different powers. The girls can open portals by all of them holding their hands at the same time, they can also change the sky's and the moon's color to rainbow by doing the same thing. In their songs the girls sing about how everything is different on normal Earth and how their world is. As GSOA released more songs they also revealed more about the girls' origins. The girls are all connected to the moon because that is where they come from. The girls were given a task but as they crossed over the Earth, their memories of it were erased. The girls have to use their powers to find out what they are doing on Earth and why. Unit Dresses *Moon Lace Coord *Rainbow Sky Coord *Otherworldly Moon Coord Brand As part of the GSOA project the agency wanted to create the group its own multi-typed brand named Otherworldly Sky which is a brand mixing modern clothes with fantasy elements to fit with the group concept. Members Discography Japanese Mini-Albums *''Moon Dance'' (2018) *''Aftermoon'' (2018) *''Moonbow'' (2019) Full Albums *''First Phase: Remembrance'' (2020) Korean Mini-Albums *''Triple Moon'' (2019) Trivia *GSOA is the first group to be a creation between japanese and korean idols. *GSOA's alternative names are '''Moon Girls, Sky Girls and Rainbow Girls. *The Japanese members have korean names while the Korean members have japanese names. *The group have japanese songs and korean songs and japanese versions and korean versions of their songs. **Wonder World wanted to create a group that could do both Jpop and Kpop. Category:Idol Units Category:Aikatsu! Wonderful Category:Weekender Girl39 Category:GSOA